


Wide Awake and Dreaming

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Series: Consanguinity [3]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/F, Roleplay, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they were doing in Penny's apartment during The Pork Chop Indeterminancy. Points if they do it between the boys coming over to ask Missy out, and have to get dressed to answer the door each time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide Awake and Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the [BBT Kink Meme](http://bbt-kink.livejournal.com/538.html?thread=423194#t423194). Characters are not mine and I am making no money from this work of fan fiction.

If there’s one thing that both the Cooper twins are used to, it’s getting their own way. Penny finds this out halfway through the first glass of wine, when Missy leans over, puts one finger under Penny’s chin, and turns Penny’s face toward her.  
  
“I’m sure I don’t need to tell you how pretty you are.”  
  
Penny breaks into a wide smile. “You don’t need to, but if you  _want_  to...”  
  
Missy closes the gap between them and kisses her with perfect confidence, the same sort of perfect confidence Sheldon could have if it weren’t overwhelmed by his perfect  _arrogance_.  
  
Penny gets a little bit distracted by this thought and Missy pulls back.  
  
“Something wrong?”  
  
“No, I was just thinking.”  
  
“Oh, Lord, you’re not bi-curious, are you? Because I’m sick of being experiment material.”  
  
“Yes. No! Not the curious part. I’m bi-sure. I was thinking about your brother.”  
  
Missy lifts an eyebrow at her. “There’s a time and a place, hon.”  
  
“God, no, not like that. I was thinking that if he wasn’t such an ass he’d be a lot more attractive. Like you,” Penny adds as Missy’s eyebrow goes even higher.  
  
“Okay, you backpedalled fast enough.” Then Missy’s kissing her again and God, she’s missed this. When was the last time she so much as kissed a girl? It’s been too long. Not that there’s anything wrong with guys, but sometimes she just craves soft curves pressed against hers and hands that  _know_.  
  
Missy’s got the curves part nailed, that’s for sure; the deep V-neck of her dress accentuates her cleavage perfectly. Penny’s seriously tempted to motorboat her, a silly moment’s whim. She traces the V with a fingertip instead and Missy shivers under her touch.  
  
“Maybe Mom was right when she worried so much about Sheldon comin’ to California. I’m surprised  _someone_  ain’t turned his head by now.”  
  
“Actually, I’m from Nebraska,” Penny says, letting her accent creep all the way back in, and Missy laughs.  
  
“I guess that makes you a regular downhome Aphrodite then, and not a California girl.”  
  
“Mmmm, these days I’m a little of both.” Penny trails her finger back up and then touches Missy’s cheek. “So does Sheldon know you’re not planning to carry on the Cooper genes?”  
  
“Don’t even start on that. Every time I try mentioning it to Mom she either ignores me or starts talkin’ about turkey basters. I’ve no idea what Shelly would say.” Missy’s lips curve into a moue of disgust that Penny can feel reflected on her own face.  
  
“Well, neither of them are here,” she says softly, and kisses the frown away for half a second until there’s a knock on the door. “Sonofa—if that’s your brother, I may have to kill him, with all due respect to the Cooper genes.” She scrambles up from the couch; Missy stays put, eyes sparkling.  
  
It’s not Sheldon. It’s Leonard, and that’s a whole different level of bad. Especially the part where he stumbles through establishing that she’s off the market which only serves to establish that he’s just like any ordinary guy. Not that she ever really thought that he was any different, just, maybe. Maybe she was expecting some kind of respect or politeness out of him just because he’s a geek.  
  
Also, he’s breaking the Bro Code  _way_  worse than she is.  
  
But then it doesn’t matter because Missy not only turns him down, but pulls Penny to her the moment the door closes and gives her a reassuring dizzying kiss, as though she saw into Penny’s mind and caught that brief flutter of fretfulness.  
  
“What was that about cheese earlier?” she asks when the kiss ends.  
  
“What? Oh... um, he’s lactose intolerant, and Sheldon... okay, I’m not so sure about that part.”  
  
Missy gives her a dazzling smile. “Oh, honey, I’ve been sayin’ that for  _years_.”

* * *

They’ve downed a glass of wine each and Penny’s got her legs over Missy’s lap and arms around Missy’s neck while they try to outdo each other with who can kiss the other the softest – and giggling a good deal while they do it – when the next knock on the door comes.  
  
“Damn it!” Penny disentangles herself from Missy and proceeds to watch Howard go through the most humiliatingly stupid attempt to hit on anyone since – well, however long ago it was that Leonard was at the door.  
  
“I guess this means we’re gonna see Rajesh before too long,” Missy says as Howard crosses the hall with his metaphorical tail between his legs. “Maybe we should put on a show for him, let him know why it is I’m saying no.”  
  
“Are you kidding? You’d end up with all three of them over here with a video camera, plus Sheldon with a big stick.”  
  
Missy just grins at her. “I guess we’ll just have to see how far we can get before he knocks on the door, then.”  
  
Penny grins back. “Challenge accepted.” And with that she sticks her face between Missy’s breasts and makes Missy shriek with laughter, because who says you can’t give in to a silly moment’s whim once in a while?

* * *

In a way it’s lucky that Raj runs into trouble talking and starts stammering; it gives Missy an extra few seconds to get her dress back on. It’s not as neat as it previously was, and Penny’s so sure Raj will notice that she forgets to sound bad about his return to mutism.  
  
“Well, we’re three for three,” she says, closing and locking the door. “Now wha—whoa!” Because Missy’s swung her up off her feet. Penny puts her arms around Missy’s neck and giggles as Missy strides into the bedroom and dumps her unceremoniously on the bed. She pulls her dress back off equally unceremoniously, dropping it onto the floor, and kneels astride Penny, looking down at her. She is wearing a white bra and white panties with lace trim; she looks as though she could be in a Victoria’s Secret magazine.  
  
“You’re overdressed,” she informs Penny, who promptly wriggles out of her yellow top and tosses it aside. “Aw, come on. Look at me.”  
  
“I  _am_.”  
  
Missy gives her a patented Cooper Stare, and Penny relents and eels out of her pants. She has to sit up to do so and she’s at just the right height to press a kiss between Missy’s breasts. There is a tiny pink rose embroidered on the front of the white bra.  
  
“What’d they make your underwear out of, cotton candy?” Missy sounds amused; Penny has to look down at herself to remember what she’s wearing. Oh, right; pink bra and g-string. Hey, at least they match.  
  
“Maybe. Want to taste?”  
  
The next thing she knows she’s flat on her back again and Missy’s mouth has closed over her nipple, sucking at it through the thin fabric of her bra. A thrill runs through her whole body at the feeling, and she arches her back. Missy doesn’t miss a beat, slipping a hand under her to unhook her bra, and a few seconds after that her mouth is on Penny’s bare skin.  
  
If anyone else knocks on the door tonight, she’s not at home.

“You  _do_  melt in the mouth, sugar,” Missy says at last.  
  
Penny just rolls her eyes – it takes all the energy she can muster – and tries to make her breathing return to normal. Missy stretches out beside her, the picture of insouciant grace. When Penny manages to sit up she can feel the string of her underwear dragging against her wet skin and almost falls back to the bed again. She’s determined, though, and gets to her knees, then pulls at Missy’s wrist, urging her up as well.  
  
They kneel face to face, Penny’s bare breasts against Missy’s lace-clad, Missy’s fingertips tracing the line of Penny’s underwear where it dips down between her buttocks, Penny’s hands coming up to unhook Missy’s bra. She wonders if Sheldon ever counts the nights that she doesn’t come home at all, the nights when she’s out doing this because bringing another woman home would – well, she doesn’t even want to think about what kind of crap Howard would pull.  
  
She pushes the thought from her mind by tugging Missy’s bra off and immediately taking one of Missy’s nipples in her mouth. It takes her zero seconds to work it into a hard peak and she’s  _missed_  the way that can feel against her tongue. Missy’s fingers claw into her backside and Penny grins around her mouthful because clearly she hasn’t lost the hang of this.  
  
“I swear, Shelly doesn’t know what he’s missin’ out on,” Missy says when Penny comes up for air.  
  
“I thought you said there was a time and a place for thinking about your brother,” Penny says. Missy swats her backside, and Penny hooks a finger under the waistband of Missy’s panties and snaps the elastic against her smooth skin. She can see just a little soft curling brown hair peeking out of the leg-band, under the lace, and suddenly she can’t settle for what they’re doing any more. She deliberately runs her fingers under the elastic again and pulls, and Missy takes the hint, moving to stand up so Penny can pull her panties right off. Penny notices that they have the same little pink rose hand-embroidered on the front; she holds it out to Missy, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“My middle name’s Rose,” Missy says.  
  
“Oh, right.” Mystery solved, Penny starts kissing a messy hot line down Missy’s chest and stomach. Missy stops her just above those floss-fine curls and, when Penny pouts at her, physically lifts her off the bed and drags her underwear off before dumping her back on the bed.  
  
“On your side,” she orders.  
  
“You must have been a ball of fun in gym class,” Penny says, stretching out obediently, bending one knee for balance. Missy just rolls her eyes and lies down too, and the height difference between them that would be annoying under some circumstances makes it easy for Penny to nudge her face in between Missy’s legs while Missy curves around to settle her cheek on Penny’s thigh.  
  
Penny gets one good inhalation of Missy’s scent and dives right in, her tongue and lips working fast and rough, because she feels like she’s been hungry for this for a long time and only just now realized; like Missy’s an essential element that’s been absent from her life and she needs her like air. Or maybe it’s just that she’s needed to be with someone whose body curves with hers.  
  
Missy puts up with her sloppy eagerness for a minute or so before silently reprimanding her by pressing her own tongue flat against Penny and sliding it slowly between her labia, ending with a flick up over her clit. Penny lets out a muffled moan and Missy does it again, and again, and Penny’s own tongue stops moving altogether because she can’t concentrate. She is not unused to this position but it has been some time; she’s forgotten how to balance the influx of pleasure with the output of the same.  
  
Then Missy captures Penny’s clit between her lips and starts sucking, and Penny can’t think at all. She moans again and Missy shivers under her lips and Penny gives herself over to the feeling and just lets the vibrations of her whimpers and moans let Missy know exactly why she’s having trouble reciprocating at this point in time.  
  
She’s sure she can feel Missy laugh.  
  
How long exactly Missy’s mouth works on her, she’s not sure. All she knows is that heat suffuses her entire body much faster than she’s used to and then she’s rolling her hips against Missy’s lips and gasping out Missy’s name.  
  
“You’re easy to please,” Missy says, laughter in her voice.  
  
“No, you’re just good at it,” Penny says when she can breathe again. She feels Missy’s head shift to pillow more firmly against her thigh and moves her own head in further in response, further in to that warm female smell and the slickness of Missy’s folds against her lips, in to the hard little length of Missy’s clit. She rolls her tongue along it and hears Missy sigh, and sets about returning the favor.  
  
It doesn’t take her long to figure out that Missy likes a couple of fingers inside her as well as the play of Penny’s tongue against her; it takes a little shift in position but she can deal with that. She wonders if Missy would let her use the strap-on she keeps hidden in her bottom drawer and her fingers falter for a second.  
  
“Somethin’ on your mind, sugar?” Missy sounds breathless.  
  
“Just wondering how you feel about playing with toys.” Penny twists the fingers inside Missy for emphasis.  
  
“Mmmm.” Missy tightens around Penny’s fingers. “Tell me more.”  
  
“Well...” Penny draws the pause out by striping a long hot lick over Missy. “I have a good, hard cock I can fuck you with.”  
  
Missy jerks hard against her; perhaps she wasn’t expecting such an explicit response, or perhaps she’s a little more sheltered than her sixty-nine-initiating self appears. “God, Penny!”  
  
Penny flutters another couple of quick licks against her. “I think I’d have you on your back, so I can see your face—”  
  
That’s as far as she gets before Missy comes, arching her back and crying out, inner muscles squeezing around Penny’s fingers. Penny dips her head down to suck hard at Missy’s clit and gets a shuddery cry of pleasure in return.  
  
“Holy Mother of God, girl. You are  _way_  too pretty to act so butch,” Missy says eventually.  
  
Penny snorts. “Like  _that_  has anything to do with it.”  
  
“I know, I know.” Missy rolls away and turns around, crawling up to lie face to face with Penny. They kiss lazily; their combined taste on Penny’s lips is addictive and she gets a little sloppy with her tongue, engrossed in chasing down every last bit of it in Missy’s mouth, until Missy pushes her away and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, laughing.  
  
“You really  _are_  deprived.”  
  
Penny shrugs, not quite meeting her eyes. “It’s been a while, yeah.”  
  
Missy reaches down and trails her fingers up Penny’s thigh. “Are you working tomorrow?”  
  
“I’m on the dinner shift.”  
  
“You can have a late night, then,” Missy says adamantly, fingertips brushing through the light brown patch of curls that hides Penny’s center. She slips one finger between Penny’s folds, withdraws it slick and wet, and brings it to her mouth to suck it clean.  
  
Penny giggles. “You could be a porn star.”  
  
“Nah. These’re real.” Missy cups her breasts and jiggles them a little. Penny pounces to try to motorboat her again and Missy squeals and wrestles her away, rolling them both over and playfully pinning her down. Penny shivers delightedly. It’s so good, so  _freeing_ , to just have fun without expectations. Even her one night stands with men seem to have a predefined set of rules, not least of which that Leonard will give her that kicked-puppy look if he sees her, and that Sheldon will say something disdainful, and  _damn_  it, now he’s back in her head.  
  
“Sugar – hey, Penny, come back to me.” Missy releases her wrists and looks down at her, concerned.  
  
“I was just thinking about your stupid brother being judgmental.”  
  
“About this?”  
  
“About me.”  
  
“Oh, honey, don’t worry about it. That’s just Shelly bein’ Shelly.”  
  
Penny wants to move past it, but her mind takes these things to heart and worries over them sometimes and she can’t. She rolls over and buries her face in the pillow, kicking her feet a little. “I just know that if he saw me like this he’d accuse me of corrupting you.”  
  
“No, he wouldn’t. He’d say—” and here Missy’s voice changes register just enough for the similarity between the Cooper twins to be really very apparent “—‘Oh my Lord, Penny, you’re beautiful’.”  
  
“That’s spooky! How do you do that?”  
  
“Practice,” Missy says, still mimicking Sheldon’s voice. She runs a finger down Penny’s spine. “I’ve never seen you like this before...”  
  
The tingle that runs down Penny’s spine isn’t just chasing Missy’s finger. She’s afraid to roll over, afraid to shatter the tenuous illusion, afraid to find out that she doesn’t want to break it. “And? What do you think?”  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Missy repeats, and there’s a tremulous note of awe in her voice. “Can I – may I touch you?”  
  
“Of course, sweetie,” Penny says, and she keeps her eyes closed as she rolls over. She can feel the weight of her partner shifting on the bed and then a light touch of slim fingers butterflying over her breasts. Her nipples immediately draw up tight and hard and she hears a gasp before a thumb rolls over one nipple.  
  
“Like that?”  
  
“Yeah. Oh.” She can’t keep her eyes shut and puts one forearm over them. “If you... try sort of pinching, just lightly...”  
  
“Hmmm.” Finger and thumb close and roll and she likes it when her directions get followed, she really does. Her hips arch off the bed a little, but they’re not up to that part yet. “More?”  
  
“More,” she agrees, and her nipple is engulfed in wet heat, the pull of lips, the flick of tongue, and an accidental clumsy scrape of teeth that draws a hiss out of her that’s more pleasure than pain.  
  
“Oh, Penny.” She doesn’t know if she’s ever heard her name in  _that_  voice in a tone  _that_  reverent. It’s almost too over the top, almost snaps her out of the moment, but then both of her breasts are being cupped and teased and stroked and she forgets what she was thinking.  
  
This is insane, this is not at all what she was expecting to be doing with her night, but it’s a kind of insanity that makes a secret heat curl and burn between her legs, especially when she feels the slow stroke of slim fingers on her inner thighs, hesitantly urging them apart. She cannot reconcile this uncertain touch with Missy’s confidence and it only deepens the illusion.  
  
She rolls onto her side abruptly and reaches for the handle of the bottom drawer. She yanks it open and then leaves it open, feeling the weight of her partner shifting off the bed. She wonders for a second whether Missy will realize this is ridiculous and wrong and make a run for it.  
  
When the bed shifts again with her partner’s weight, she lets out a sigh of relief she hadn’t even realized that she was holding.  
  
“Penny, can you—” She feels a hand on her hip and rolls over, getting up to her hands and knees. There’s the soft press of breasts against her back, there and gone. She sits right up and spreads her knees and sinks down onto her partner’s lap, and feels the hard length slip into her with ease. This is, maybe, a little more intricate of a position than she would have expected for their first time (and the thought has her pushing down hard –  _their first time_ ), but oh, it feels so good.  
  
“Oh, God,” she moans, and there’s an agreeing whimper from behind her.  
  
“I’ve been watching you,” the voice whispers in her ear. “Ever since I met you. I’ve been thinking about this.”  
  
Penny closes her eyes, slides one hand down to touch her clit, and feels it pushed aside by another hand.  
  
“Just sit back and enjoy the ride.” Texan twang and amusement are all rolled up into that voice and she can’t imagine really hearing it that way but by now it doesn’t matter; she’s into the scene and, yes, enjoying the ride.  
  
They manage that way for a couple of minutes and then Penny has to lean forward, having trouble staying upright. Not for the first time she wishes her headboard wasn't solid wood; she sticks her hands between the pillows and grips the upper edge of the mattress instead. She ends up on her elbows and knees instead of hands and knees but there's still plenty of room for a hand to steal under her body and toy with her nipples before slipping back to circle her clit again. Given how tight her partner's other hand is gripping her hip she's going to end up with finger-bruises; it is not an entirely unappealing image.  
  
"Fuck," she says, the word barely making it out of her dry throat.  
  
There's a laugh from behind her, and then suddenly -- oh God. It feels like the times she's experimented with vibrating cock rings, and if she tries she can just about imagine the configuration of toys that are being played with here.  
  
"Penny. Come for me."  
  
God. Why do their voices have to sound so  _fucking_  similar?  
  
She tries to stick with nameless noises, but she knows the soft, "Sheldon," that inevitably escapes her lips is audible. By then it's too late though, because she's shaking and coming, her legs giving way, held in place only by those long-fingered hands. The only admonishment she gets is the slow scrape of fingernails over skin, and then a soft bite to the back of her shoulder blade.  
  
Penny crawls away and turns around and Missy is Missy again, one hand between her own legs, dildo and harness and bullet vibe all discarded. Penny gives her a sideways shove and goes onto her belly between Missy's legs, grateful for all the space on the bed. Missy is slick and wet and open and Penny pushes one, two, three fingers into her.  
  
"Do it, hon, come on." Missy bucks against her hand and Penny tucks her pinkie and thumb in against her palm and pushes. Missy gasps in what could be pain or could be pleasure and Penny pauses until Missy nods at her. Then she turns her hand slowly, marveling at just how adaptable the human body is, and starts working Missy's clit with her tongue.   
  
The feeling of Missy clenching tight around her hand when she comes is indescribable. She wonders if it feels the same on a guy's cock and makes a mental note to never ever ask any of the guys she knows because, well, explaining the context of the question is more than she's prepared to do. Ever.  
  
When she finally slips her hand free, Missy gives her a wry grin. "Sure I'm not my brother now?"  
  
"Positive," Penny says. She can feel herself going pink; Missy laughs and tackles her, hugging her back into proper composure. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be." Missy arranges them on the bed so that she's spooning Penny. "Okay, maybe it was a little weird, but now you know you should go over there someday and see if you can teach him to rodeo."  
  
" _Missy_!" Penny throws her elbow gently backward and Missy catches her arm, pinning it tight against her side.  
  
A few gently hazy warm minutes pass. Penny thinks she should probably clean up the toys, and maybe pick up their clothes, and quite possibly deadlock the front door in case any of the boys decide to visit again, but it's too cozy and comfortable here. She feels like she's been opened and filled, not just because of the sex, but because maybe Missy's right; maybe she should go talk to Sheldon and see how much of this scene she can recreate.  
  
She's about to get up and tidy up when the sudden laxity of Missy's embrace lets her know that Missy has fallen asleep, felled by a post-coital coma. Good. Excellent. Fuck it. She can clean up in the morning. In the meantime she can sleep now, sleep with the delicious ache of good sex suffusing her body, and the sweet scent of Missy filling the air.


End file.
